A hill o´beans
by Mariacharly
Summary: It doesn´t take much to see that the problems of three little people don´t amount to a hill o´beans in this crazy world ... Später HGDM ... Kein Spoiler zum HPB ...


**_Disclaimer: _**_Das Übliche... Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, Gegenstände, Orte und nichts der anderen Dingen, alles gehört der großen JKR..._

_Irgendwie hat mir da jemand ein ganz gemeines (Songfic –) Plotbunny in den Kopf gesetzt, das einfach hinaus wollte .._

_Also nicht wundern – wie so oft bei mir gibt es auf anderen Portalen eine Songfic – Version der Story!._

_Diese Story ist als Überraschung für **Nici Cavanaugh** gedacht, der ich die Idee hierzu verdanke (wahrscheinlich hast Du Dir etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt :D) und als kleiner Trost, bis Du wieder einen „richtigen" PC hast.

* * *

_

**God´s gift**

Seit Jahren wartete sie auf diesen Abend.  
Seit Jahren war sie von ihren Eltern auf diesen Tag vorbereitet worden.  
Nein: Ihr gesamtes Leben war sie auf diesen Moment vorbereitet worden.

Sie war für diesen Mann bestimmt.

Was könnte ihr besseres passieren?  
Der bestaussehendste Mann ihres Alters.

Begehrt.  
Reich.  
Reinblütig – und mächtig.  
Bald noch mächtiger ...

Wenn sich nur endlich bald der wahre Herrscher in der Zauberergesellschaft durchgesetzt hat.

Dieser Mann würde einen der höchsten Plätze in der Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords einnehmen, dass wusste sie schon jetzt.  
Jeder wusste es ...

Langsam schritt Draco Malfoy in die Halle.  
Er schritt langsam auf sie zu ...

Schon früh hatten die Eltern für sie diese Beziehung bestimmt und beschlossen.  
Und er wünschte sich diese Verbindung zu ihr so sehr wie sie. Mehr als alles andere auf Erden.

Er war perfekt.  
Und er würde es weit bringen in seinem Leben, dass wusste sie schon jetzt.

Selbst wenn er nicht so reich gewesen wäre – er war klug. Und mächtig.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr den in jeder Hinsicht besten Ehemann gewählt.  
Von jeher war es in ihrer Familie üblich gewesen, dass Kinder früh, manchmal schon vor der Geburt von ihren Eltern an ihre späteren Eheleute versprochen wurden.

So wurde die Familie immer reicher.  
Mächtiger.  
Und blieb von sauberem Blut ...  
Man konnte vermeiden, dass sich die Kinder wie unter Muggeln üblich unter ihrer Würde, unter ihrem Wert verkauften.

Sie selber hatte nie an der Richtigkeit dieser Vorgehensweise ihrer Eltern gezweifelt.

Schließlich hatte sie die beste Partie ihres Jahrgangs versprochen bekommen ...

Er war alles, was sie sich wünschte ...  
Alles?

Sie hatte es sich gesagt.  
Immer wieder.  
Immer wieder, wenn er vor ihr stand.  
Immer wieder, wenn er seine Witze, seine Späße machte.

Selbstbewusst.  
Ironisch.  
Ja: Ironisch ... machte er sich lustig.  
Über sich selber und andere.

Immer wieder hatte sie sich daran erinnert, dass er der perfekte Mann für sie war.  
Eigenartig – ihr waren die Späße immer zu hart vorgekommen. Fast herzlos.

Sie hätte über weniger sarkastische Bemerkungen mehr gelacht.  
Sie verstand seinen Humor nicht ...

Immer, wenn er ihr das Gefühl gab, sie sei ein wenig ... dümmer als er. Gut, er gab eigentlich jedem das Gefühl, ein wenig dümmer zu sein ...  
Immer, wenn er ihr das Gefühl gab, sie hätte ihm dafür dankbar zu sein, wenn sie bei ihm sein durfte.  
Immer dann fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich ihr gesamtes Leben so verbringe wollte.

Ja! Ja! Sie gab es zu, seine Witze nicht zu verstehen. Andere Interessen zu haben!

Aber was war daran verkehrt?  
Lag der Fehler bei ihr?  
Oder bei ihm?  
Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass sie seine Art nicht teilte ...  
Und er war und blieb die beste Partie Englands ...

Also war alles richtig ...

Warum hatte sie immer so etwas wie Neid erfüllt, wenn sie an ein offenes Lachen dachte statt an das ironische Lächeln des Mannes, der für sie bestimmt war?  
Warum hatte sie so etwas wie Neid erfüllt, wenn sie bei anderen Pärchen ihres Alters lächelnde Zärtlichkeit beobachtete – unbeschwert, beide gerne gebend, beide gerne nehmend ...  
Sie war immer dankbar dafür gewesen, ihn auch nur berühren zu dürfen.

Wie schön musste es sein, als Dank für die eigenen Zärtlichkeiten ebenfalls ... Liebe zu erhalten?  
Aber es drehte sich hier um den Reichsten, Mächtigsten ... Schönsten.

Und sie blickte dem Mann ihres Lebens entgegen.  
Wie es schon seit Jahren, wie es schon fast seit Jahrzehnten vereinbart worden war.

Er schritt durch die Halle auf sie zu.

Und ...

Er schritt an ihr vorbei – und warf ihr einen fast entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Er schritt zu Hermione Granger.

Granger, dem Schlammblut.  
Granger, der Gryffindor ...  
und forderte sie zum Tanz ...

Und Hermione Granger lächelte ... sie lächelte wie eine Katze, die eine Maus verschluckt hat.

Das Zischen der Slytherins schien er zu ignorieren, das Tuscheln der Gryffindors war ihm egal.  
Er tanzte mit Hermione Granger ...

Pansy Parkinsons Welt fiel mit einem einzigen Atemzug in sich zusammen.

Alles, worauf sie sich seit Jahren vorbereitet hatte, war verpufft ...

Warum?

Diese ... gottverdammte, kleine Schlampe.  
Dieses Schlammblut!  
Sie wagte es, sich mit ihr zu messen?  
Sie, die jeden Atemzug darauf verwendet hatte, einem Malfoy würdig zu werden?  
Einem Malfoy ... schön genug zu sein?

Gut genug, allen Anforderungen der Gesellschaft zu entsprechen?

Ihre Knie gaben nach.

Sie setzte sich ... und suchte Halt.

Halt ...

Wer konnte sie auffangen?

Nach all dieser Zeit?

Und ihr Blick blieb an traurigen Augen hängen, Augen, die ebenfalls dieses Paar verfolgten ...

Sie lächelte.

Und sie wusste, was sie all die Jahre gesucht hatte.

Sie stand auf und durchquerte die Halle.  
Sie streckte die Hand dem netten, freundlichen, sommersprossigen Jungen entgegen.

Er sah sie an.  
Zögerte.  
Dann lächelte er ebenfalls ...

_

* * *

Tbc ..._


End file.
